The Fourth Chapter
by Leojane
Summary: Alanna becomes pregnant. But dosn't want to tell anyone just yet...she still has a battle to fight. Will she be able to keep it a secret long enough? UPDATED after ...a long time.
1. Welcome Back to Court

"Lass? You better be gein' ready for t'night. You know that Jon expects you to be there for the ball." Called George from the living room, which he shared with his wife Alanna.

"Shut it George. I know what's expected of me. Plus Jon practically ordered me to come to this whole affair." Came a terse reply from behind the dressing room's door

Just as Alanna was about to start ranting about Jon's underhanded ways of ruling she stepped out from the dressing room. Glancing up George had to stop and admire his wife. She was gorgeous in a lavender gown.

"Lass…" he began

"George lets go and get this over with. I have a feeling that this will be a very long night" she said cutting George off before he could tell her how beautiful she was tonight. The last thing she needed was to go all soft before she was about to go to a ball!

"It's only going to be long if you make it that way" came the smooth reply from her husband of two years.

As Alanna and George walked up to the entrance of the ball a little boy who appeared to be around the age of two ran to greet his god-parents happily.

"Well hello there, highness." George said as he picked up the small black haired boy and put him on his high shoulders.

"Not a Highness today. I'ma super secret spy that can fly" said the little boy with all the pride of a two and a half year old.

"That you are. That you are. Now my super secret spy of a god-son won't your ma be lookin' for ye'?"

"Roald? Roald! Where in Mithros name are you? Oh crap…" came a very feminine voice from inside the chamber where the ball was being held

With the boy high on his shoulders George strode in saying, "Did someone lose a little prince?"

"Oh thank the gods you found him! Thank you so much George" as George swung the boy down from his shoulders.

"Ah, it was nothing Thayet I just think the lad was tired of all the stress you're putting him through tonight." Said George as his eyes crinkled with mirth

"maybe…" as she drawled sarcastically as she walked off telling her son that 'super secret spies' were not funny and they meant no toys for the rest of the week.

"George we should go find our seats before we are forced to sit with Conservatives again" remarked Alanna to George as he stared off in the direction of all the children filing out of the room in direction of the play room.

"Huh? Oh yes whatever my lady says"

"Don't go all chivalrous on me now George. I need someone with sense to talk to tonight." Joked Alanna

They headed over to an empty round table that had eight seats. As the couple began to sit down Raoul came barreling down towards the pair from what seemed out of nowhere.

"Oh no, you two don't! You will not sit at a 'regular' table as Jon so charmingly calls them while I have to sit up at the head table." Cried Raoul with indignation "Let's go you two it's time to move! Up. Up you get!"

As Raoul forcefully pulled Alanna up to the table he sat her next to the King's seat that was still vacant and he plopped George down right next to her.

"Still not a fancier of balls, Raoul?" taunted George

"You don't have hundreds of mothers after you to marry their daughters now do you? Ever since you married Alanna both of you have been taken care of as far as matchmaking goes" the usually easygoing Raoul replied all-knowingly

"Ah now Raoul you should be embracing court life, balls and parties. After all isn't that why you became a knight?" queried Alanna sarcastically

"Lass, don't start up now. You know Jon only makes you come to these because you are Champion. If you weren't then you wouldn't be forced to make an appearance. But sadly Raoul I still can't reason why he make you come." Replied George fairly

As Raoul, Alanna and George caught up and talked about 'ole' times' a herald came in to announce the king and queen formally to the audience. "Please rise for King Jonathan IV of Conte and his wife and co-ruler Queen Thayet."

As the couple made their way up to the head table they greeted the nobles before them. When they finally reached their seats the king sat down. He nodded his head in inclination, a sign that all the people in attendance could sit in comfort.

"Nice of you to come tonight Alanna. I am very pleased to see you in attendance." said Jon, as he tasted the chicken dish before him. "I was worried that you wouldn't be here. I know that you and George, ah let me correct myself, _you_ like to go 'adventuring' as you like to put it. So may I welcome you back to court in hopes that you'll be staying for a while?"

"Your Majesty, don't play stupid. You know very well that I was ordered to come back to Corus. Who would I be to disregard a royal command?" asked Alanna with such loathing-ness and mock respect

"Lass, give him a break and spare him this one" said George as he settled a hand on her shoulder to remind her she was in public

"Fine, I'm sorry Jon I'm just very tired from the trip and I would like to know why you called be back fro.."

But Alanna was drowned out by the music that was starting up.

"That's my signal to head out." said Jon "My queen?" he asked as he took the queen's offered hand and lead her to the floor to take part in a slow dance being enjoyed by all couples.

"And that's my signal to leave too" Raoul said as he clapped George on the shoulder and kissed Alanna on the cheek. Before they could say goodbye the large knight was almost running out the door

As George chuckled he got up and offered Alanna his hand "Would you care to dance my Lioness?"

Alanna was in a bad mood but accepted. As George led her down to the floor he took a protective hold on her. It was as if he was showing that the Lioness was his and his alone. Almost daring anyone to come and bother them.

They had been there for hours when Alanna had just sat down complaining of how tired her feet were. Not too soon after Thayet sat down next to her old friend while George went off to talk to Sir Myles about finding some new work.

"So how's George?" asked Thayet with mischief in her eyes

"We were enjoying staying at the Swoop. Together. Alone. Without interruptions." Replied Alanna shortly "How're the kids and Jon?"

"We're all doing great. Kally seems to be a little colicky but it's nothing that Jon can't handle in the middle of the night" she replied wickedly

Lighting up Alanna said, "Now that's something I would love to see. Jon waking up, and taking care of a crying child." Just the thought of Jon comforting _anyone_ brought tears to her eyes.

"He's actually quite good with her. Roald is the trouble maker though."

"I noticed." Remarked Alanna dryly, as she reclined back in her chair observing the remaining people still at the ball.

As Alanna and Thayet sat talking George was addressing Sir Myles about the Pirate raids that had started back up along the coast.

"I got half of the town shackin' up with us in the castle but I don't know how much longer we can hold 'em there. We're runnin' out of food because of this blessed famine we've been havin'. It's ridiculous. I don't know what we should do with all of them." Sighed George in disgust. He hated having to inconvenience so many people (commoners) who needed to be outside of the castle walls making a living.

"Just be grateful that you don't have to deal with the delegation of 'neutral' pirates this coming month. I'm sure that's why Jon called you and Alanna back from your time off" replied the shaggy knight

"Yes, he still hadn't gotten around to mentioning why he so urgently called us back from our travels. I liked relaxin' at the Swoop and livin' with the Baz…" George stopped abruptly due to the little hand grabbing at his breeches in order to get his attention.

"Uncle George! Uncle George! Looks I'm a super spy! I got away from the nursery all on my own. Nobody saw me do it at all!" cried the little boy (Roald)

George excused himself to Sir Myles and carried the little prince to where he last remembered leaving his wife. When he finally found Alanna she was sitting with Thayet talking about how Roald was a little too mischievous for his age.

"Excuse me ladies but I have something that I need to return the Thayet." With that he handed the squirming boy over to its rightful owner

"Why thank you George. I appreciate your help." And with that Thayet walked off scolding her son with a promise to tell his father about his behavior.

George watched the two go with longing. He had always wanted a son. A daughter too. Heck he would take whatever he got. If he ever had children. His wife said that she would be happy to be a mother but needed some time to still be a knight.

"George?" Alanna queried calling him out of his daydream "Are you ready to go yet? I'm quite tired and I want to head to bed" she said with a wink.

"You read my mind lass. Let's head back to our rooms"

As they left quickly arm in arm they stopped briefly, _very _briefly to say goodbye to the king.

"We'll need you at tomorrow's meeting Alanna. It starts after the tenth morning bell."

"I'll be there." She quipped

When they reached their rooms George made to kiss Alanna but she danced out of his reach taunting him.

"I'll be ready in a moment" she told him

After she came back into the room she pushed George up against the wall. He held her close kissing her passionately. He loved her more than anyone or anything in the world. Slowly he started to undo the ties of her gown that she was wearing. While he did the work his hand got caught in something metal at the base of her neck. Figuring it was some kind of new stronger thread he ripped it off. As their clothes fell onto the floor George pushed Alanna onto the bed. As their passion drove them away into pure desire, ecstasy, and love they fell asleep holding each other close.


	2. The Pansy Own

**When Alanna woke up the next day she was as tired as anything. But she cleaned up and left a note telling George where she was going and headed out to the practice courts with her trusty sword in hand. As she started to perform the dance patterns she noticed that she was a little rusty from all the "relaxing" she had done back at the Swoop. She was so absorbed in perfecting her moves that she didn't even notice her adoptive father Sir Myles walk in. After Alanna decided that she worked up enough of a sweat she cooled down. She heard soft padded footsteps from one of the corners in the room and looked up in surprise.**

"**I didn't mean to sneak up on you Alanna. It's good to see you. We really didn't get a chance to talk last night. I just wanted to see how you are." said the shaggy knight while he gave his adopted daughter a bear hug.**

"**Oh that's fine. I've missed you so much. It's hard to believe haw long it's been since George and I have been at Court. But lately it's been so busy at the Swoop with this famine and all." She said trying to catch her breath**

**Nodding his agreement Myles replied "I think it's been hectic everywhere. Jon and Thayet have been trying to make agreements with about three other countries to try and get more seed and food."**

**As they left the practice court Myles gave Alanna one last 'welcome back hug' and headed down the hall explaining that he had a meeting to attend to and that he would see her later. Alanna headed back to her rooms to change and get ready for the meeting later that morning. But when she got back to her rooms she saw a note from George saying that he had gone down to the lower city for the day to check up on Marek his successor as the king of the rogues. Alanna heard the tenth bell ring and realized that she was late to the meeting. Disgusted with her folly Alanna dashed off towards the king's chambers (where the meeting was being held) but when she arrived she noticed that no one was there yet. Confused she looked around for any sign that something had happened and maybe the meeting place had changed but she found none.**

"**This is exactly why I told you to come to the meeting a half hour early; I knew that you would be late." Drawled the king**

"**Alas, you have outwitted me Jon." She replied tersely, unnerved by the fact that he would have her worry that she would be late when she was a half hour early. "Took you took you ten years to do it though" she muttered**

"**Ah shut it Alanna." He replied jovially**

"**So I don't suppose that you're going to tell me why you called me back to Corus? And why you are forcing Raoul to sit at the head table with you like a show piece? And why there are pirates coming to negotiate? Shall I continue?"**

"**All business today are we?" he replied nonplussed "Well I called you back because in three weeks there will be a delegation of pirates coming and I want my Champion here incase she is needed. Raoul will find out today why he is sitting at the head table with me. That is why I called this little gathering after all. And pirates are coming to negotiate our food situation and hopefully give us some incite to all the pirate raids along the coasts."**

"**Well that sounds like a good reason to be here today" Alanna commented satisfied with most of his answer**

**Just as she finished that sentence just about everyone of importance to Tortall came through the door. As Alanna tried to piece together who was in attendance and why she realized that it wasn't all knights. Gary was his advisor so it was appropriate for him to be here. Myles was the unofficial spymaster for Tortall so he had to be informed of all potential security breeches. Plus he needed to know where his spies were needed so he could intercept the best and most crucial information. Raoul was there because he had a reputation for being the strongest knight in the realm. Ouana came in after all she was second in charge of the Queens Riders. The room started to seem small with all the people in attendance but somehow everyone managed to fit in. **

"**As you can all probably guess this meeting was called because of the visitors that we are expecting with in the month. As many of you have already heard" pausing and glaring at Sir Myles and Gary for disclosing the information to the others, "Anyways we will be hosting a group of 'neutral' pirates as they call themselves. They are crucial in finding out the reasonings for the other raids that we've been having this year. Myles?" he asked**

"**When they come I'm going to need all the eyes and ears that I can get. So keep a look out." The old knight said**

"**Before we call this meeting adjourned I would like to make another announcement." Said Jon brightly "If he's willing to, we have an opening for a Commander of the King's Own"**

**All eyes were on the calm Raoul, anticipating his answer to this very interesting question. Raoul looked as if he was fighting a war inside of himself. It looked as if he wanted to yell at the king for making do this job but he was highly honored that he was made a commander. After a few moments of what seemed like an argument with his conscious he said "I would be honored"**

**Clapping his hands together, "Well now that we have that covered we don't have anything more to talk about, do we? What say we all go about our day now?"**

**As they started to get up Jon called Alanna, Raoul and Gary to stay back so he could discuss his intentions for the coming weeks. But before he could talk to them Raoul burst out.**

"**HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? YOU ARE MAKING ME COMMANDER OF THE MOST PANSY ARMY IN THIS REALM?" He bellowed "AND YOU KNOW THAT I DAMN WELL CAN'T REFUSE YOU BECAUSE YOUR KING AND WE WERE IN PUBLIC!"**

**It took several moments for Raoul to regain himself in the mean time the other three were trying to contain their amusement at the sudden outburst that came from their usually calm mannered friend.**

"**For your information I was hoping that you would be able to shape the most 'pansy army in the realm' into something formidable." Jon commented smoothly "So do you still accept? Or shall I tell everyone that I thought you were an unsuitable candidate for the position?"**

"**No, I'll take it Jon. I just thought you were trying to punish me for something"**

"**I think from now on Jon's gong to think twice about threatening such an angry giant as yourself, Raoul" kidded Gary and he ducked a punch that was thrown at him with good fun intended**

**It had been a while since these old friends had been able to sit and have a fun chat again. The conversation went in many directions concerning fighting tactics, balls and family.**

**Leaning back Gary dazed off and then looked at Alanna and asked "So how long have you been married to George, Alanna?"**

"**We are coming up on three years this Spring." she answered with uncertainty "Weren't you at the wedding?"**

"**Two years and no kids?" the king asked jokingly**

"**If this is a whole speech trying to pry into George and I's personal life then prepare for disappointment." She said as she started to flare up at such a rude comment. With that she stood up and strode out her flaming red hair blowing behind her.**

"**Was it something I said? I was only kidding."**

"**No, but I think she realizes that it's been two years too. She knows that George wants kids but it's never been the right time." Replied the even mannered Gary**

"**Especially now with you pressuring her to be Champion while this pirate delegation is going to come"**

"**Yes, but she knows how to fight with knives and sword better than all of us. We need her here and ready just incase. Let's just get this whole pirate delegation talk over with. Then I can release her again for a few months to go off to the Bazhir." **


	3. Suspicions

It had been almost a month since Alanna had come back. Now she had a routine back at the palace. Get up early, go practice weapons with the other knights, go to a meeting, practice throwing knives with George, go to another meeting and maybe eat somewhere in between.

When she woke up this morning she saw a note scribbled on a crumpled piece of paper next to her.

_-Lass,_

_I have to go down to Port Caynn for a while. Myles wants me to see why there is unrest between the Rogues. I need to see if I can possibly find out the cause. Don't worry about me._

_Love,_

_George_

_P.S. Remember to eat and don't tire yourself out too much while I'm gone._

Sighing at the note she folded it and put it on her dresser where it would be safe from damage.

Dressing in comfortable breeches and a tunic Alanna grabbed her sword and trotted off towards the practice courts. After practicing until she was tired, this lately was sooner and sooner. Alanna always shook that idea out of her head telling herself that she was just tired because she was waking up early and went to sleep late.

Knowing that she needed to go to another meeting with all of the King's advisors present she sauntered back to her rooms and cleaned up. After she dressed properly in a tunic with the Pirates Swand breeches she walked to the libraries where the meeting was to be held. As she walked into the room she nodded at Gary and Jon who were already in their seats discussing something very quietly.

"She looks ill doesn't she?" remarked Jon as a statement more than a question

"Why don't you talk to her after the meeting?" suggested Gary "Find out what's going on"

As they were discussing Alanna's health someone cleared their voice. Looking up from their conversation they noticed that Lord Imrah had a very annoyed look on his face.

"Can we please start this meeting so I can get back to my duties?"

Standing and feeling harassed Jon stood saying "As these past four weeks have been a bit of daze due to the delegation coming, the continuation of this famine, and the lack of support from neighboring countries."

As the king continued many of the Lords and Knights took notes trying to catch every vital piece of information that might be able to help their people. "Very soon a Captain Harlen and his crew will be coming to discuss the pirate raids along the coast and he might have some way to ascertain some grain for our depleted fields…"

Alanna didn't hear the rest of what he said. All of the sudden she was extremely dizzy and nauseous. Looking around the room she realized that she needed to leave. But how? She couldn't just get up and walk out of the room. Alanna couldn't hold it down any longer. Standing up and almost falling over the table she ran out of the room as voices called after her.

All the men were looking at each other in surprise and astonishment. What was so grave that the Lioness would run out in the middle of an address from the king? As the men started to murmur to each other Myles and Jon exchanged worried looks and went after her.

She was halfway down the hall when she started heaving up what little she had eaten for breakfast. After what seemed like an endless amount of time she stopped and tried to stand but faltered a little. A pair of strong arms pulled her to her feet trying to steady her.

"Thanks" she murmured "Sorry Jon I just don't feel so…"

She couldn't finish her sentence because she was hit with another wave of nausea.

"Here Jon, I'll take her to back to her rooms. Then I can send for Eleni or Duke Baird to come and check her out." said Myles, as he surveyed his daughter through worried eyes.

"No! I'm fine, I swear Myles!" She managed to get out, starting to fight the hold that Jon had on her shoulders. "Really I just think that I ate something that didn't sit right with me."

"I'm sure that what it is Alanna. Since you've been eating soo much lately" Jon said dryly "I'll just make sure Alanna gets back to her rooms okay and then I'll be along later. You can finish up the meeting right?"

As Jon reached for Alanna's arm to keep a firm hold on her just incase she became violently sick again, she started to pull away.

"I'm only going to help you back to your rooms fair maiden. I have no other intentions" Jon replied with a wink

"No, you should go back to your meeting. I'll be fine"

"Yes, Jon I can make sure that she gets back okay. After all I am her father"

As he handed the Lioness over to Myles and was about to leave when, he heard he becoming sick again. When this happened Jon started to reach with his Gift to her but she pulled away. As that subsided she said "I'm fine and I would know if I had any serious problems. I'm a healer, remember?"

"Fine, just don't over work yourself, we can't have a realm with a sick Champion." Stated Jon with true concern as he turned for a final time to go back to his briefing.

When they reached her rooms Alanna unlocked the door and sat down rubbing her temples. Now she just felt tired and worn out. All the symptoms that she had earlier were almost gone.

Myles walked around her room and sat down in the chair next to her dresser surveying his daughter. "Alanna?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you know that you're not wearing your token from the goddess?" he remarked

"It must've fallen off. Another thing I have to do. Look for a small fine chain that could be anywhere!" She cried as her hand went to where she wore her token from the goddess and her pregnancy charm, only it wasn't there.

On that note he stood up and surveyed her dresser. He saw a small note and opened it. I shouldn't have sent George away especially when she has so much to worry about. Myles thought to himself. In the corner of his eye he saw the purple stone lying on the ground

We walked over and picked them up. Looking intently at it he noticed that a pregnancy charm was attached. Turning a new thought over in his head Myles walked over and put the chain on Alanna.

"There! One less thing you have to do. You should take off the rest of the day Alanna and relax. I'll send someone along later to check up on you.

"Thanks Myles but I really am okay" the Lioness said as she made her hand glow violet conducting a mock examination, trying to convince the spymaster as she ushered him out of the door

"Oh, but you see Alanna that I can see a lie from miles away. That's what you get from always being suspicious of others." He said as he winked at her

As soon as he left Alanna knew that she needed to find out what was bothering her. Calculating in her head what was wrong with her, Alanna could only come up with one answer: she was pregnant. It made sense with her growing hunger, loss of energy, sickness in the morning, and waning patience. Well she was always waning in patience but that was beside the point.

"Oh no, no, no. Oh no, this can't be happening now. There is too much to do. How can I fight while I'm pregnant? No, this isn't the time for a family. If only George was here."

Then she would have someone to confide in. She knew that his joy would turn her sorrow around. At this she started to break down. Sitting dejectedly on her bed she stared outside the window thinking of her next plan of action.

'I'll just have to keep this from everyone until Jon's done with me' she thought. 'No one can know until my duty is done. I am a knight first of all that was the deal I made with myself so long ago. No one made me give up arms to take a family. That just came along one day.' Filled with worry Alanna lay down on the bed and drifted off to sleep, missing the quiet knock on her door.


	4. Selling Out

As she woke up several hours later she realized how hungry she was having missed lunch. Heading down towards the main mess hall for knights and nobles she picked up a tray and filled it. When she reached the end of the server's line she looked for someplace quiet to sit.

"Look, Alanna's here" noticed Jon "She looks better than she did earlier"

"Yeah, that was odd how sick she got during the meeting. But did you see Imrah's face when she got up to leave? It was priceless! It was like he couldn't believe that she was getting up while you were talking." Said Gary with glee "I bet you a gold noble he asks Alanna to step down for her lack of respect to the crown."

"Now that's a bet I'll take" said Duke Baird who only hearing the last part of the conversation "What happened to make him so upset?"

With a quick look at Gary, Jon said "During the briefing today she ran out and became pretty sick. I think it's just Alanna being stubborn. I don't think she's eating properly and she's just exhausting herself."

"Myles did come down to the infirmary earlier and asked me to check on her but he didn't really specify why. Said something about suspicions and might have mentioned something that wouldn't be bad too bad for her. When I sent someone up to see her they knocked on her door but no one answered. I can go check on her now so she can't escape a look over." The Duke said and with that he got up and went to go talk to her.

"You know that she's going to be furious that you sold her out to Baird, right Jon?"

"Yeah but she can only be furious at me if she knows where I am." The king said as he stood up and hurried out the side chamber door.

Coming up to where she was sitting undetected the duke greeted her, "Hello Alanna. How are you doing this evening?" Asked the little too friendly, Duke Baird as he startled her out of her meditation state. "Why are you eating alone tonight?"

"I would be fine if people would leave me alone and stop asking me that. I'm just a little tired and I just miss George. No reason to worry about me." She said turning her head to see where Jon or Myles were. She knew that they sold her out.

"Would you like to come to the infirmary? We can talk there." When she started to decline when the Duke said, "We don't have to talk about you. You have to be lonely since George is gone and I know that a lot of your friends are busy getting ready for the delegation coming tomorrow."

"Well okay but don't expect me to be a patient for you. I'm just going so that I can catch up with you. You know we never really talked unless Jon was either dying or I was healing under your watch"

"You're quite right. A little chat sounds lovely so I can get to know the fire behind the fury" said the Duke as he took her tray in to the servers so that they could clean it. While he was walking back to Alanna he nodded to Sir Myles who regarded him with grateful eyes.

Reaching the infirmary the Duke led Alanna to his private office where he motioned for her to take a seat while he prepared a herbal tea for the both of them.

"So are you enjoying being back at Corus?"

"It could be a little better if I wasn't so busy" the Lioness said. She would kill whoever sent the Duke to talk to her later. If she could just figure out who sold her out first.

"Hopefully it won't get too much busier for you."

"I think that next week will be the end of the madness and then maybe I can go home for a few months" she replied, thinking to herself, yeah like for eight months so that people don't bother fawning over me since I'll be as useless as a lamed horse.

As the two talked Baird tried to think of a way to trick the Lioness into an exam. He didn't want half the court after him because they thought she was ill. Jonathan was hounding him to fix her so that she could fight next week if needed. Sir Imrah thought that she was just too weak to hold herself with all the men surrounding her. Sir Gary had been constantly reminding and hinting to him that Alanna wasn't eating enough. Sir Raoul thought his short friend was heartbroken because her husband was gone and she had fallen into a deep depression and Myles thought that she was pregnant. He wasn't sure how to safely broach the subject of her health without her lashing out. If only Myles didn't suspect her to be pregnant he could drug her and find out for certain.

"Well, I better be getting back. It's getting late and I have an early day tomorrow if I want to catch breakfast and practice weapons." The Lioness said getting up from her seat with a groan as her hand went to her lower back

"Back bothering you?" asked the Duke with hopefulness

Seeing what the Duke wanted to do Alanna cheerfully replied, "No, it's just stiff from sitting so much today."

Realizing that he was defeated Baird watched her leave. Mulling over why she refused to even shake hands with him when she left the infirmary.

Walking to Myles rooms later that night he knocked and waited for the old man to come to the door. When he heard footsteps he backed a little away from the door so that he didn't fall when the door opened.

"I tried but she's not saying anything." The Duke said wearily

"Well, thanks for trying Baird. Why don't you come in and have a drink with us?"

As he walked in the room he was greeted by the handsome silhouette of three large knights sitting around a fireplace. It was only when they turned around to greet him did he know who was sitting in Myles' rooms.

"Well I can't say that I'm not surprised to see you all here." He said as he surveyed the king, Sir Raoul, and Sir Gary. "Well Jonathan I'm a little surprised to see you here. After all Alanna will be suspicious of you and Myles first."

"Well that's why I'm here. I think that's why we're all here, to hide from the wrath of Alanna, for telling you about her. If I'm here she won't know who to attack first. And with what weapon, her sword or her tongue. Did you find out what the problem is?"

"No, she avoided me and I didn't want to drug her just incase…" he said stopping himself

"Just incase what?" asked Gary although he thought he already what the problem was. She missed George so much plus the fact that she never seemed to have down time. And with that thought he glared at Myles and the king.

Looking intently at Myles, Duke Baird saw him shake his head ever so slightly. "Just incase the drugs didn't react too well with her stomach"

"Well she's been drugged before hasn't she? And what she had wasn't a weak drug either" said Gary

"What do you mean she's been drugged before!" asked Raoul in alarm "Where were we when this happened?"

"How else do you think George got her to calm down before her Ordeal?" laughed the King

The group was just dispersing when bells started to sound announcing visitors.


	5. In the Den

"You'd think that they would hold off the bells since it's about two in the morning" said a wearied eyed Alanna as she walked out of her rooms dressed in a light cotton dress to go and see who was coming. As she walked down the hallway she saw other bleary eyed men and women emerging from their rooms.

When she reached the stables she saw that about fifty weathered, ruff-and-tough men entered wearing gold earrings and numerous tattoos. As she proceeded to where Stephan was, she saw that all of the men had long broadswords and the largest knives that she had ever seen in her life.

It only took a few moments for the men to all notice the women in their midst. Most of them stopped unsaddling their horses and watched this petite woman walk amongst them. Alanna didn't like all of the attention on her and decided to pick up her pace. She was almost there when someone grabbed her around the waist from behind.

"Lass, why don't weh jus' go ova' ther" her attacker said with a dirty, lustful look in his eyes. He was huge with a great scar over top of his left eye. Clearly he was the leader of all these men due to his large Captain's hat and reverence that the other men gave him.

"Let me go! Don't touch me!" The Lioness said as she swung out of his hold, slamming his head on a nearby stable door and kicked him real low. "You'll be real careful to watch your manners while you're here too or the King will hear of it!" She threatened at the cowering figure that lay at her feet. With this she ran to get out of the stables forgetting the fact that she came to talk to Stephan in order to find out who exactly these visitors were, she could already tell without even having to ask

Missing what the snarl from the large man kneeled over on the floor, "That bitch will pay."

Alanna kept running until she was back inside the palace's halls. Not noticing the crazy looks that all the couriers were giving. She kept up her pace until she knocked into someone. Cursing Alanna got up starting to apologize when she noticed that the innocent bystander was none other than Jonathan.

"Walk much?" asked the king with a little annoyance.

"I really am sorry Jon, I just… I just ran into the new delegates that were coming today. I just needed to get away, and ….I'm sorry." She finished lamely, slightly out of breathe.

"That's fine, just watch yourself next time. Maybe keep your exercise to the practice courts?" He said curtly. As he started to turn away, Alanna grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't!" She said with a bit of annoyance. "I just had to deal with your delegates and now you are snubbing me? What is your problem?"

"I have a lot on my mind and I need to sift through it. Please just let me go so I can go welcome our new guests. Or did you forget, that they are our guests that deserve respect and nothing less?"

With that the King turned quickly and walked in the opposite direction towards the stables. Thankful that Alanna forgot about her earlier chat with Duke Baird.

Fuming, Alanna went back to her rooms to catch what little sleep she could get. After all if she was indeed expecting she would need as much rest as she could get to be able to keep her usual schedule.

'Here I am fighting off "innocent" pirates, being Champion for an ungrateful and ignorant king, and I'm carrying a child whose father is off to who knows where. I cannot deal with this any longer. I just want to go off adventuring. This is exactly why I didn't want to be queen. I hate putting up with people that I hate.' As Alanna continued on with her rant she fell asleep to get some much needed rest.

Meanwhile as Jon walked to the stables and he could see why Alanna was looking so harassed by their visitors. Currently some of the men were gathering around a fair looking maid who presumably was on her way home. Her eyes fell upon the king and pleaded for help as tears of fright sprang from them.

"Helping my staff home?" Asked Jonathan, with an air that seemed like he was making a command, not a question.

"Ahh, the boys were just getting to know some of the locals. No harm done." Said one of the men, that could've rivaled Raoul or Gary in size any day. with a scar that ran over his left eye. As he walked up he clapped his men on the shoulder indicating that they were to back down and greet their new host. He could see why the girl that hit him earlier would threaten him with the King's wrath. He had some type of soft spot for the ladies in the palace.

Extending his hand to the king he said "It's a pleasure to meet you King Jonathan. We have heard so much about you. You may call me Captain Roger."

And with that he swept the large Captain's hat from his head to reveal a large bruise.

Shaking the large man's hand he grimaced at the bruise on his head. "Forgive my lapse in memory but I thought we were meeting with a Captain Harlen? And how did you come to get that bruise? It looks recent and if you like we have healers that can attend to you."

"Oh ye know how it is….some people think they have control of the world 'hen in reality they're the weakest bastards to sail th'entire seas. Had a bit of an uproar due to his consistent softness and forgiving ways and we're able tuh relieve him permanently of his duties." Said Roger with a bit of a smirk "As for the bruise, I'll be fine. Some chit of yours must've felt threatened by me for some reason. If her red hair was any indication she will be a real firecracker. Had the most interesting eyes too, boy would I would love to tame that…"

Roger never finished elaborating on his plan of taming the now famous redhead that caused him a great deal of pain due to the hard look the King was giving him. "If you could excuse me I would like to give the boys some sleep tonight…or rather morning. If ye could direct us tuh our rooms?" he asked with a bit of gruffness.

"Yes, that has been arranged with our quartermaster. He shall be coming to take you to your rooms. Ahhh, there he is," The king said when he spotted the tubby looking man coming their way. "I'll just leave you in his capable hands."

With that last comment King Jonathan turned to leave with all deliberate speed to find Gary and Myles to tell them of the change in plans. And to warn Alanna not to harass their guests anymore for fear of what they might do not just to them but to the country.


End file.
